Striving For Something
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: In the end will it all go away? (BradSchu)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater | **Fandom**: Weiss Kreuz | **Rating**: R | **Summary**: In the end will it all go away? | **Disclaimer**: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. I make no claims of owning it except for in my dreams. | **Author's Notes**: This is something I wrote when I suddenly felt the urge to. Schuldig's my favourite character from Weiss, and yet I write for him so little. And so I wrote this for him, showing you all my own little perspective of the red-haired telepath. Make note that I was reading strange fics at the time where Schuldig was basically a sociopath. But we all know that he is. ^^

Striving For Something 

Schuldig liked it fast. He liked everything fast. Fast cars, fast guns; he hated to wait more than 20 seconds for anything. If he couldn't do something quickly then why do it at all? Long speeches and meetings bored him to death. Couldn't they say whatever it was they had to say faster? He enjoyed silently, quickly ripping the needed information out of people's minds. He liked speeding down the highway, at least 60 kilometres over the limit. Schuldig especially enjoyed fast sex.

Fast and hard, it didn't matter who got hurt in the end. Pain was just another sign that he was feeling, that after 22 years of living he was still alive. Blood looked pretty with red hair and pale skin. He liked driving it in, harder faster with each thrust. He liked feeling the pain inside of him as much as he liked to give it. Basically, Schuldig just liked sex. And he would take it any way that he could get it.

Buried to the hilt, Schuldig talked during sex. He liked to hear his voice, his laugh, and his words. It annoyed some people, and he enjoyed that too, listening to the annoyance in their heads as they fucked. It annoyed one person most of all. And he loved that person because that person amused him so much.

"When I was little – ah – my mom bought me a goldfish…" He didn't care if what he was talking about made sense or not. Schuldig would talk about anything, just to hear his own stuttering voice during sex, to punctuate each gasp and moan with a word. 

"Shut up…" Annoyance washed through his mind in waves, tumbling and swelling. Schuldig laughed, his blue eyes bright and glassy. "Are you high Schuldig?"

"Would you be – nn – more annoyed if I was, Brad?" Another laugh mixed with a moan, which only made Schuldig laugh louder. The annoyance grew and he drank it up greedily.

The man growled, swatting away the hand that was on his cheek. "It wouldn't surprise me…"

Schuldig's lips parted in a grin and his tossed his head back, disguising a moan with yet another stream of words. "I remember when the goldfish died –nn- I remember crying. It was mine… I let it die… Did you ever let anything die Brad?"

The other was silent, as always. All he muttered was a breathless "shut up" in Schuldig's ear.

He laughed.  O_f course you let something die… you're just like me._ Schuldig teased silently, connecting the thought to both of their minds. Brad told him to shut up; he shut up. But his mind wouldn't quieten that easily.

"I'm not… like you…" Brad spoke up, stable yet husky. Schuldig's hand trailed back up his stomach and his fingers found their way back to his cheek. This time the hand wasn't swatted away.

_Of course you are Brad… You and I are the same. _His long fingers tangled in the short dark hair and a laugh escaped his lips once again, unable to hold it back. Schuldig was truly delighted._ Harder Brad, faster…you're taking too long._

And Brad sped up. Harder, faster they went, but still Schuldig wouldn't shut up. 

In those highest points of ecstasy he groaned, arching, moaning, the two becoming one. Red hair tossed like a fiery halo, and he moaned like a fallen angel. And he enjoyed hearing his voice as he came. It was the purest emotion he had ever heard. It was the moment when he finally witnessed complete silence. It was everything that he had ever wanted…

Imagine what it would be like to feel like that forever… Imagine The End when it would all happen according to Brad's plan. When everything would be washed away and he would be alone feeling nothing but this pure emotion; when silence would finally be his. A smile graced Schuldig's lips. He was content.

But it was washed away too soon and he suddenly heard the annoyance break through. His silence was over. Blue eyes opened and faced the reality of the world once again. The smile turned into a smirk. The voices continued. But one day they would end. Schuldig lit a cigarette, winking at the man who got dressed and left the room. And life carried on.


End file.
